Time - Part III
by Mistress Moitie
Summary: The conclusion to the Time Trilogy. The past and present intertwine, as lovers from the past reach out for help from those in the future. A story about soul mates, reincarnation, and how love can prevail even time itself. Link/Male Sheik. In-progress. T for now.
1. A Melancholy Beginning

**Note: **Hello and welcome to Time - Part III. I've been working on this for a while now and it's still unfinished, but I thought posting some of it now would motivate me to complete it sooner. I have a few chapters written already, and will be updating as often as I can. As always with the Time series, things may not make sense at first. Part 3 is a little bit different than the others. Please go in with an open-mind, and enjoy what is turning out to be the conclusion to my little time-paradox romance trilogy featuring Sheik and the Hero of Time.

Thank you all for being here.

* * *

"The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you,

not knowing how blind that was.

Lovers don't finally meet somewhere.

They're in each other all along."

_~ Jalal ad-Din Rumi _

* * *

The main hall is quiet this time of night.

The light tapping of my boots as I walk across the marbled floor resonate throughout the enormous space. It is dimly lit and ancient, the history permeating off the walls with stories I can't even begin to fathom.

Everyone is asleep now as I play out my nightly routine; my only solace away from the many who also stay here whom never engage with me or seem to know I even exist. I walk past the large, carved archways, breathing in the scent of centuries past. How those who study here can think so nonchalantly of this place is beyond me; I feel the ghosts around every corner.. eyes peering, watching. Spirits of Hylians long since passed from this world.

They say I am a reincarnation of a Sheikah, a tribe of shadow warriors from centuries ago. It's my eyes, they say, red like blood. Like fire. I had also begun to wonder if they were mocking me, teasing me for being different. That's more likely the case. However, I researched them then, these shadow beings, in the old books that remain in the school's library. I found an entry on one in particular, one that caught my eye.

'The Last of the Sheikah', it had read. His name was Sheik.

In the drawings depicting him he had been tall and strong, but thin and very swift. His face stares at me from beyond the torn pages, lifeless eyes, unblinking. He speaks to me, and as strange as it sounds, I feel like I am beginning to understand. He wears fabric over his mouth, and I touch my lips, wondering what it must feel like to wear such a thing over my own. As I look into the lifeless eyes, I feel a strangeness in my chest, and I have the urge to cry. Why I do so, I do not know, but this Sheik.. he's telling me things, things I believe he wasn't able to say before it was too late.

There is a description below the sketch:

_Sheik was a guide to the Hero of Time, aiding him on his quest to rid Hyrule of the dark power Ganondorf had placed over the land._

My finger had trailed over that sentence on the rough page. I reread it a dozen times.

And this is why I escape to this cavernous room every night, the main hall, decorated with stained glass images of Hyrule's heroes and formidable foes. I stand before them, their eyes looking down at me. What were you like? I wonder.. I scour the portrayals for any sign of the Sheikah, and he is nowhere to be seen. Why were you forgotten?

The hero's portrait is beside the Princess Zelda. He stands strong and brave, the tip of the sword on the ground with his hand atop the hilt, shield raised mid-height with the other hand. I feel possessed by it. I sit on the floor in front of it, staring up, mouth slightly open. I am enamoured with him. He looks at me with such a serious expression. Were you always like that? I wonder.. He doesn't answer me. My eyes switch from the Hero to the Princess as I read between the lines, subtext floating through my mind as I ask her, "Were you lovers?" It's strange that the subconscious answer I receive is, "No." And why is that so, I ask myself.. why were you not?

It fascinates me, the hidden stories, truths, behind these people from so long ago. It pains me that more are not so intrigued by these figures - the other students walking past them everyday without a second glance. The few classmates I manage to converse with ridicule me for caring so much. I'm too much of a history nerd, they say. Maybe they're right. And then it saddens me, for how must it feel to be dead; your only likeness frozen on plates of glass as a lesson in history?

Truth be told, I'm not really surprised I'm friendless. I'd rather talk to dead people, anyway. They're much more interesting.

After an hour or so, I take the books on Hyrule's history with me to my room. I open the door slowly, it creaking slightly with age. My roommate wakes none, thankfully, and I tread softly across the stone floors, reaching my desk in the corner. It's far too late but I sit anyway, opening one book in particular with more information on the Sheikah. And as I peruse the contents, I come to a chapter describing shadow magic. This is some of what is says:

_While in varying degrees depending on the caster, the Sheikah tribe were known to have proficiency in Shadow Magic. Notable spells ranged from simple elemental control, agility boosters, and prophesying, while some were said to gain teleportation abilities, even crossing between parallel universes. How much of this is true is up for debate, as the only evidence we have are physical remnants (see photo below) or crudely written reports based on "witness" interpretation during the time of the Hyrulean Civil War._

The photo below shows a temple in a graveyard, in a town called Kakariko, with what looks to be a large white design drawn onto the ground before its entrance. There are many torches scattered, an unsettling amount, and a large stone in the center of it all.

I'm intrigued by this information, to say the least. I had no idea the Sheikah were so powerful. Why were there none left then, besides one, after the war? How and when did Sheik die? I return to the contents of the book, skimming the chapters, looking for one that may answer my questions. I find then, in the chapter titled 'The End of the Hyrulean Civil War' a short paragraph with cryptic information.

_Sheik followed the Hero of Time in his quest to defeat Ganondorf, however perishing just before the epic battle itself._

What? That can't be true. I imagine then the scenario, the Hero and Sheik fighting side by side through the dismal castle. Then, struck fatally in the heart by a Stalfos, he falls, the Hero running to him, catching him in his arms before reaching the floor. They exchange words and Sheik passes, the Hero's companion leaving him alone to face the evil that awaits. How depressing. I sit for a moment, thinking, brows furrowing, displeased. I close the book and open my laptop, the screen illuminating as it wakes. I bring up a search, and in it I type 'Sheik, Last of the Sheikah'.

Strangely enough, the first result is a link to a forum entitled, 'Secrets of Kakariko Village'. I click on it, and what loads seems to be a forum for people who still live in the town, who have visited, or others who are just interested in its past. The thread in particular it sends me to reads something like this:

**OP**: Can anyone shed any light on what exactly happened to Sheik? I've heard that he didn't actually die in the castle. Is that true? I'm writing an essay and would like a conflicting viewpoint.

**Hero_of_Time1**: From what I've read it seems that Sheik really did die before the final battle. Sucks for him.

**ZoraGirl**: SixSages would know. She lives in Kakariko and moderates this forum. She's been inside Impa's house.

**OP**: I thought Impa's house was sealed shut?

**SixSages**: It is, but I found a second entrance near the roof on the backside.

**Hero_of_Time1**: lmao. Right.

**SixSages**: You can choose not to believe me. That's your own problem. I scanned some letters I found and put them up on my blog yesterday. Check them out. OP I think you may find them interesting.

Well that's hard to resist.

I visit the blog, clicking on the link provided in the forum. It takes me to an image heavy page, with what looks to be handwritten letters which were scanned and uploaded. One in particular catches my eye, one entitled 'Sheik's last letter to Impa'.

The handwriting is faded from age, but immediately I am distracted by it. The letters are tilted a bit to the right, the shapes slightly feminine, not how I've seen most men write. It looks as if he took care when writing, almost as if the art of it was important to him. I'm lost in thought as Sheik becomes more human to me, now that I have seen this. I take a deep breath and begin reading.

_This is my final letter to you._

_Link and I have made it safely out of Hyrule. Here the air is light and knows not of evil kings or monsters. The path of destruction created by Ganondorf had yet to touch these parts. It is a good thing it never will._

_We will continue on as far as we can muster, until we reach a place where no one can claim to know us. It is better off this way, for we choose a life which neither of us cares to share or explain to anyone. _

_It will take many years for Link to adapt to such a peaceful life, but he deserves it. He deserves a chance._

_Thank you for all that you have done for the Hero, for myself, and for Hyrule. Please live the rest of your days without fear for us, and think warmly back on what friendship we managed to create through such dark times._

_Farewell._

_- S_

I sit, unmoving, rereading the letter a dozen times.

_we choose a life which neither of us cares to share or explain to anyone.._

Does that mean..?

Whoa.

I lean back on the chair, eyebrows raised, eyes wide. I feel as if I almost have to validate my thinking, so I return to the forum and PM SixSages. I carefully type out a message, not wanting to seem like a troll trying to cause a stir.

_I read one of the letters on your blog, the last one from Sheik to Impa. Did I read it correctly? Were Link and Sheik involved? I am attending Hyrule Academy in the city, and I've never read anything about this before. Could you shed some light on this? Thank you._

I click send, and slowly close the lid to my laptop. I look at the clock beside my bed. 2:29 a.m. Wow. I yawn and stand up, stretching. I don't even bother to change before falling into bed, and as I lay there, I stare at the ceiling, imagining things in my head I feel ashamed to talk about.

* * *

The alarm buzzes faintly, growing louder as I slowly wake, my eyes peeling themselves open. I akin waking up to something quite painful, and this morning more so than 's what I get for only four hours of sleep. It's my own damn fault. I swipe the screen on my phone, silencing the persistent buzzing. I raise my hand to my forehead, sighing audibly, waiting for the motivation to sit and remove myself from the bed. Oh. I reach for my phone again, raising it eye level. I access the internet, checking my inbox at the forum I visited last night.

Nothing.

Feeling now even less motivated than before, I manage to pick myself out of bed and into the shower. The water is cold as it fails to heat up by the time I'm done. I notice as I step out and glance in the mirror, that I look like shit. Dark circles persist under my eyes, only worse now after the lack of sleep. I finger through my hair, smoothing it slightly, the usual blonde hue now a wet, light brown. I've thought about dying it that color. But then I'd probably be made fun of for that too, and well.. I just don't feel like drawing attention to myself.

I walk the corridors to class, down from the dorm rooms through the main hall. I steal a glance at the Hero as I walk past like I always do, but this time, it's different. It's almost like I know his secret. He stares at me, blue orbs, lifeless and unblinking. I stop, returning the gaze. My heart flutters. I curse myself for having a crush on a dead guy. I wonder if he knows my secret, too. I realize then how much I hate my life, and how much I'd rather be somewhere else. In a different time, altogether. I continue walking to class, my head down, my mind in another place.

I sit in my usual spot, rows back, empty seats to my left and right. The few who used to be my friends look at me from further ahead in the room, glancing back with disapproving looks in their eyes. I shrug it off. I used to care. In their world, they'd probably be happier if I just sat by them and pretend to be interested in their meaningless conversations. I feel too old for that.

I check my phone from underneath the desk. I reload the forum, hoping to see a message in my inbox. And what do you know? There is. I click on the envelope icon and wait as the page loads briefly.

[ Message from **SixSages**

Hi there. Glad you found the information useful. Yes, I do think they were involved. There's more proof than just that letter. Stuff I haven't posted. Funnily enough you are the only one who seems to have noticed that little bit. Very perceptive of you.

So, you go to Hyrule Academy, huh? Is it full of jackasses like I've heard? Not that I mean you're a jackass. What are you majoring in, by the way? ]

I'm not sure at first if I think this girl is a bitch, or if she just has a twisted sense of humor. I decide to be optimistic for a change and decide on the latter. I respond back to her. I'm really interested to find out more.

[ Message to **SixSages**

I've only read through that one letter so far. Is there more info in the others? So basically Sheik didn't die like they say in the history books? He left with Link to another place and they just disappeared?

I'm majoring in History.

And I can't deny that I'm not a jackass. ]

I laugh to myself at that, but as I send it I wonder if she'll take it too seriously. Oh well. Too late now.

The Professor continues lecturing, and I zone out. It's a class I don't really care much for anyway. Almost fifteen minutes pass before I check my phone again.

[ Message from **SixSages**

I don't think you're a jackass. A smart ass, maybe.

The other letters are correspondence between the two starting from before he met Link right up to the point he and Link took off. There are some gaps though, missing letters that I think Impa kept with her personally. What's interesting to me, is why would there be later correspondence from Sheik to Impa when she, during the latter half of the fight against Ganondorf, was with the sages in the Sacred Realm? It makes me wonder if the sages were, in fact, able to leave the Realm at will. Or maybe the letters were delivered there by accident, and she never read them? Regardless, there's a whole lot of stuff in her place still. The village sealed it off as a historical relic, but I was just way too interested to live so close by and not check it out. It's like hearing a place is haunted and being curious to know if it really is.

You're majoring in History? So this stuff must be very interesting to you. We have something in common. I may not be studying at the academy, but I'm a history buff, like yourself.

What do you think about Link and Sheik being an item? I don't think I asked you that yet. ]

I read through the somewhat lengthy response, strangely enjoying a conversation, something I haven't done in a while. All this deliberating about the past and its rumours is really interesting to me. Yet I feel a bit of hesitation when thinking on how to answer that last question. How open should I be about it? It is the internet after all, if she gets pissed we can always stop talking.

[ Message to **SixSages**

Well then the feeling is mutual. I think you're a smart ass, too.

I wonder if there are missing letters from Link. I'd like to know how he spoke, what his handwriting looks like. Do you know anything about him, apart from what's been written in every book imaginable?

In my opinion, I think it's very brave of them to fight so unconditionally for Hyrule together, and then take off on the back of a horse to wherever the fuck they wanted so they could live in peace. Maybe it's not the story everyone wants to hear, but I could give two-shits what gender the Hero of Time preferred. I actually think it makes him more appealing, because he followed his heart. He had the Triforce of Courage, after all. Balls of Steel.

I wonder how Princess Zelda felt about all of that.

You? ]

I hesitate a moment before hitting send, wondering if I am consciously sabotaging whatever friendly camaraderie SixSages and I may grow to have. I send it anyway, and slump back in my chair, blowing a held breath from my lips that rustles the slightly overgrown sections of hair that fall in front of my eyes. I peer up at the classroom, noticing everyone's heads bent down, scribbling notes like their lives depended on it. I look at my notebook, full of random doodles. Productive day. I refresh the forum.

[ Message from **SixSages**

Shouldn't you be paying attention to class? It's midday on a Wednesday.

I'm also assuming you're a guy by the way you write, which I find interesting due to the fact you are so intrigued by the idea Link was gay. Nice to meet someone who isn't an unbiased asshole.

And I'm assuming again that Princess Zelda knew, because from what the history books say, she had a close, telepathic relationship with Sheik. But you should know that.

I'm going to PM you something I think you're going to like. Not until later though. You should listen to your teacher. ]

I place my phone in my lap and set my focus on the professor, but mentally my mind is racing. She's a perceptive girl. Also, she knows way more little details than I do about the personal interactions between these historical figures. I don't remember seeing the information anywhere about Zelda's and Sheik's relationship. I'm going to have to be really annoying and ask her more questions. Not only that, but she's PM-ing me something later? I wonder what it could be.

* * *

The day dragged on perpetually. I tried very hard to stay focused on my studies, but I found it increasingly difficult as my mind kept wandering to everything I had learned less than 24 hours ago. Finally with the last class of the day over with and the evening sun setting well below the horizon, pink and orange glow radiating through the many windows, I sat in my usual spot in front of the Hero of Time. I take a bite from an energy bar I had originally planned to eat earlier on in the day, and I chew slowly, my eyes never leaving the blue orbs that stare expressionless down at me. I thought for a bit on how Hyrule has changed - how long ago there were Princesses and castles and Heroes and big ugly villains with hordes of monsters. I hear that if you travel far enough to the outskirts of Hyrule you can see a stray monster or two, but I find that hard to believe. The main reason I came to this academy above all others, was the fact that it used to be Hyrule Castle. I couldn't resist seeing it for my own eyes. And boy, did I spend the first couple of years scouring every inch of this place. Sadly most of it had been renovated or remodeled - it had been a long time, after all, since there was actually any royalty here. That's why I like the main hall so much.. to me it seems like the least-changed area of the whole building. Other classmates say this place is haunted. I'd be crazy to not agree with them.

I pull my eyes away from the Hero down to my phone, refreshing my inbox to see if I've received any new messages.

[ Message from **SixSages**

I'm sending you something now.

Why don't you just text me? I'm sure you're going to want to talk about this. +7234-1355 ]

I'm startled for a moment; I didn't expect her to give me her number. Is she hitting on me? I refresh the page again, and see another message. However, this time, it's an image. A scan of a letter that wasn't on her blog. It's hard to see on my phone, so I make a mad dash up to my room. Once inside, I open my laptop and bring up the message. Here I can see it better. Thankfully my roommate isn't around.

_I am not the best with -. _

_I am even less eloquent when I speak._

_Before I met you, I - - - was - - love. You have proven - - that - is possible._

_Thank you for - - life. Thank - for - me._

_- L_

I stare at the writing, rushed and tentative. The script is old, and words and letters are barely legible. It's not elegant like Sheik's handwriting had been, but it's beautiful nonetheless, sharp and strong, bold.

It's a love letter, I realize.

I die a little inside.

I can't help but to place a hand over my mouth as my eyes digest this information. It's like finding a hidden piece of ancient history no one has discovered before. I don't give myself much time to think as my hand is racing to add SixSages' number to my contact list. I text her.

_You're right. I have to talk about this._

_Haha. I thought so._

_It's a love letter._

_Yes._

_This is from Link?_

_Yes._

_To Sheik?_

There is a momentary pause.

_I assume so. It's not addressed to anyone._

_How did you find this?_

_In a locked chest at Impa's._

_You broke into a locked chest?_

Another pause.

_Wouldn't you?_

_Why would Impa have it?_

_From what I've gathered by looking around, _

_it seems as if the two stopped there before_

_leaving Hyrule._

_Did they leave a lot behind?_

_I'm surprised most of it was still there. _

_Someone wanted to protect it._

_That's why it was locked up so well._

_Hello, by the way. How was your day?_

I'm caught off guard for a moment, her question snapping me out of my fervent question asking about the letter. It's strange to have someone actually ask how I am.

_Sorry. I got all excited. Not very polite._

Another pause. I wonder if I pissed her off somehow.

_My day was okay. Yours?_

_spring break is next week, right?_

_Yeah.._

Curious.

_Why don't you come out to Kakariko_

_and check it out for yourself?_

_I can just be your guide,_

_show you around and stuff._

I'm stunned momentarily. I just met this person and she wants to meet already?

_I know we just started talking._

_ I'm not asking you on a date or anything._

_Purely an educational excursion._

I'm not sure how I feel about it, just yet. I'm not the most trusting guy, but I do really want to see Kakariko, see where Link and Sheik stayed for a time... it's tempting.

_I'll think about it._

I nod to myself.

_ you do that._

I sigh. Bitch.

* * *

Note: There are no OC's. Don't worry.

Keep in touch, won't you?


	2. A Spontaneous Decision

"What greater thing is there for two human souls

than to feel that they are joined for life?

They are there to strengthen each other

and to be at one with each other

in silent unspeakable memories."

_~George Eliot_

* * *

We talk everyday through to the weekend, and in possibly one of the most stupid decisions I will ever make in my life, I decide to go through with visiting Kakariko over spring break. With my bag packed, I head to the train station.

As I watch out the window, I see Hyrule Field for the first time. It's beautiful. In a very wise decision, the field was decided to be maintained in its original state, so only neighboring towns grew as the population needed it. I'd always wanted to go on a couple day trek across it, spend time camping out like Hylians did long ago. I never got around to it. Not yet, anyway. I figure this is good for me, hell, live for once, not just remain in the city for the rest of my life. Maybe this will get me out more.

I imagine Link riding his horse over the small hills.

I close my eyes, feeling truly inspired. Hello, smile. It's been a while.

As I exit the train, I shoot SixSages a text, and begin walking up the massive steps leading into the town. The air is different here, fresh and easier to breathe. I could probably sit on these steps and just look out into the horizon for the rest of the day. I don't know why I didn't leave the city sooner. I also am very excited to see Kakariko. It's supposedly remained as untouched as possible throughout all these years; the residents being very respectful to its past. I'm assuming it's been built up a bit, obviously, but it's nice to know people still care about things like history.

And what I see as I enter the gates is a marvel to me, like stepping back in time. I set my bag down on the ground in a daze as I stand there still, very strangely, but I couldn't help it. I bring out my phone and start taking pictures.

"Like what you see?"

I'm surprised as someone taps me on my shoulder, and I turn around, phone still in camera mode, raised. I'm still looking through it at the person in front of me.

"Taking pictures of me already?" A wry smile.

I'm confused. "Huh? Do I know you?" I look behind me just to make sure this person isn't talking to someone else. I'm an idiot.

"It's me... from the forum?"

My mouth forms a little o as I try to form words. "What?" But you're a guy!"

He laughs, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I ramble.

He shrugs. "You never asked!" he says through a large smile. But his smile fades quickly as he gets a good look at me. He tilts his head, moving forward slightly. "Your eyes," he says, leaning in, inspecting.

"Yeah.. I know.."

"You do know what I'm thinking right now, don't you?" he asks, eyes wide. They're bright and blue. He blinks slowly, lashes long and dark.

"I get made fun of it all the time at the academy.. I don't really want to talk-"

"They're incredible. I thought only Sheikah-"

"That's what they call me," I interrupt, somewhat irritated.

"Do they?" he asks, somewhat entertained by the idea.

I only stare at him, unamused. But as I do this, I realize.. this guy is _really_ good looking. I mean, no joke. I'm not exaggerating. You know those times when you try not to pay attention, but it's just.. there. It's like that. Unavoidable. I find myself feeling a little bit like jelly.

"Come on," he says, touching my shoulder lightly, "let's get your stuff inside." He takes my bag from the ground, and begins carrying it for me.

I consider running back through the gates. Get your shit together, I tell myself. I take a deep breath. Phew. That's better.

We walk together further into the village. The buildings look just like they did in old photos, colored in deep primaries and staggered at various heights across the distance. There are people out and about, cuccos bouncing around. It's insane to me.

"I totally thought you were a girl, " I say to him as we continue walking.

He laughs. "Why?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Well, ZoraGirl said-"

"ZoraGirl is about 12 and thinks everyone is a girl," he looks at me from the corner of his eye, giving me a knowing look.

"Have you ever seen a Zora?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, they don't really venture out of their domain. I do know, however, that they are easily excitable and will believe almost anything you tell them." He gives me another smile. I'm lost in it for a moment.

* * *

"Here we are," he says, opening a door to a modest house near a large well towards the back of the village. He holds it open for me with his back against it until I walk inside.

I look around, and at once I get a very pleasant and somewhat eerie feeling. It's hard to describe. Like little goosebumps.

"Ah," he says, setting my bag down on a table. "You feel it too."

"Huh?" I ask, coming out of my stupor.

"This used to be Sheik's home, you know. When he lived here."

"Really?" I ask, excitedly. "Wow.. no wonder.."

"Yeah," he begins, standing still, hands in his pockets, staring around the room like he sees something I do not. There is a light there, in his eyes; a certain knowledge reflecting that I do not understand yet, at the time. He stands motionless for a moment, and then walks to a corner of the space, setting my things down carefully on the floor.

I begin to walk around, inspecting minute details, busying myself because I am unsure of what to say and how to fill the tiny bit of silence that has ensued. "How do you know that?" I question aloud.

"How do I know what?" He responds, back turned to me, clearing out space in a large cabinet - an armoire of sorts. He stretches to reach a hanger, arranging them neatly side by side. I can't quite figure him out yet, I decide, as he radiates something which is distinctly familiar - yet I wonder how that can be so. A feeling like if I touched him, it would be okay.

I place my hands in my pockets, shrugging slightly. "How do you know Sheik used to live here?"

He turns toward me, tilting his head slightly. His lids are heavy over his blue eyes, dusty blonde strands of hair finding their way in front of them - he moves his head quickly in the other direction to flick them back in place. He looks at me as if I should already know the answer to my question.

"Ever since I was a child I've felt the ghosts that linger here," he trails softly, eyes peering this way and that ever so slowly, glancing at the unseen in the shadows of the room. He glances at me then, cautiously. "You may find it strange that I say that, but all who live here speak of it - the spirits of an age since passed."

I shake my head to relieve his apparent anxiety, for I do not in fact find it strange at all. I've felt it too, in the halls of the school.. in the stained glass murals that gaze at me unwavering. The footsteps that echo throughout the night, the sounds of voices murmuring in a forgotten tongue. But I do not say so to him, I merely give him a knowing look, catching his eyes for a moment that is fleeting.

He moves from the cabinet and to a set of drawers, from which he pulls a neatly folded blanket, quilted and warm, and places it in his arms. He laughs softly. "For someone who resists being called a Sheikah, you definitely are one for a certain mysterious silence." He smiles at me briefly, and lays the blanket across a nearby sofa. "The bed is for you," he says, pointing at the rather comfortable looking queen near the corner of the room.

I shake my head quickly. "No," I refuse gently, "I can't.." I stutter.

He laughs gently again. "It's fine," he says happily, "Whenever I do manage to sleep, it always seems to be on this anyway," he confirms, patting the armrest of the sofa.

I must look like an idiot standing here, all nervous; a bumbling mess of incomplete sentences. He notices too, which I ascertain, for he is very good at filling in awkward silences.

"It's still early," he mentions. "Would you like to go to Impa's old place and take a look at what I've managed to find?"

Oh good, distractions.

"Yes," I answer quickly, nodding like an excited child.

"All right," he says, smiling again. He comes toward me, and touches my back ever so slightly. "This way."

We exit Six's house and veer left, across the village and up a set of stairs. He leads the way, talking about this or that, tidbits of interest. I feel a sense of relief that he is so enthused at my presence - I haven't felt welcomed by anyone in some time. I watch him run up the steps and he stops at the top, looking down at me. I take my time as I ascend, feeling again this strange sensation in the center of my chest and in my mind; a sort of familiarity that is unknown to me. I wonder how I recognize this feeling. He waits for me and I feel as if I am climbing out, escaping and ascending into a lighter world. He stands and I know him.. but I don't..

and it freaks me out a little.

"How long have you lived here?" I ask, the thought popping into my head. We near the door to Impa's, he unlocks it with a key, and opens it.

He rests against the open doorway for a moment - the inside of the house is dark and a strange smell wafts from within. "I'm from the south originally.. moved here to Kakariko when I was very young, with my grandmother."

"The south?" I ask, curiously.

"The forest," he says.

"Oh."

The door creaks a bit with his weight against it. He eyes me, as if he's waiting for me to say more, but what I can't say, for I do not know at this particular moment. It's odd that he waits like this.

"After you," he says.

"It's dark.." I answer back.

"It's abandoned," he responds. He smiles slightly, teasingly.

I sigh and walk inside, my eyes adjusting quickly. It has always been this way, my eyes. I look around and notice an oil lantern, which I move to easily and flick on. The room illuminates and it is messy - books and papers everywhere, strewn in incoherent piles. A cobweb brushes beside me and it startles me a bit, but I reveal it none, and quickly swat it away.

Six comes up behind me, taking the lantern in his hand. He lifts it and nears it to my face. "You see well in the dark," he says, a combination of a statement and a question with its intonation. His brows furrow. They are handsome brows, strong and arched.

"Well enough," I say back.

I begin then to drift around, heading for no apparent reason to a large desk. My fingers trail a dusty book, one that is very old. I worry if I open it I may destroy it. I test the binding, opening the cover carefully. It stays intact and I open it then, the rest of the way, revealing scribbles of text in ancient Hylian. From what I can decipher it is not from Impa, but Rauru one of the sages, detailing the Sacred Realm. It is amazing to me then, just how real this is. It's not from a textbook which is forced upon you in the most mundane way, but it's a diary of sorts, written in hand from experience. The reality sets upon me, and it awakens within me that passion I have always felt - the desire to know more. I close the book quietly and resume my meandering, finding Six sitting on the floor in a corner of the room next to a large chest. He looks back at me as I approach, and he pats the floor gently, motioning for me to sit beside him.

He hands me then a tiny painting, like a photograph in size. The figure represented stares back at me wordlessly.

"It's Sheik," Six says, leaning back on his palms.

I inhale deeply - it's odd, my breath catching. I bring the photo closer and I study it. He is not like the sketches from the textbooks, impersonal and uninspired. He is unique and his face etches itself into my mind, and it hurts, it hurts.. I bring my other hand to my forehead and press.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

_Sheikah.. the truth.. hear me.. Sheikah.. let us rest.._

I hear this voice and I am mesmerized by it, I listen to it as it buzzes in my eardrums, so faint it is hardly discernible.

"Flip it over," Six says, motioning to the photo. I do so and on the flip side is another photo - the two stuck back to back.

The Hero of Time looks at me and I die. My friend watches me carefully as I gaze silently, and for some reason, some stupid reason, my eyes begin to water. The feeling I have at this moment is something akin to seeing a picture of a recently passed relative who was loved very dearly.

"You know him..?" Six asks, strangely.

I shake my head quickly. "No.."

"Hmm," he responds. "Then why are you so sad?"

"It's just a lot of.. new information," I say.

_I know you, _the voice whispers.

I take a deep breath. "Six.. someone is talking to me." I worry he may think I'm insane.

He looks into the darkened air, contemplative. "You remember what I was telling you earlier about ghosts?"

I nod.

"Well.. you're going to be hearing a lot of them."

* * *

We take a few important items from Impa's house, and carry them with us back to Six's house. The sun is beginning to set now, rich, warm tones emanating from the sky and from beyond the mountains surrounding the village. I stop for a moment to look to the stars which are becoming ever the more so visible now, and I thank the Goddesses for allowing me this escape from the city - the closed in walls of Hyrule Academy, to this simpler atmosphere. And it is here, I realize, that I can finally breathe. It is funny, that in this moment I imagine myself living here. I am slightly envious of Six now, the peaceful life in which he maintains and I want it too, I want peace and freedom, and I want time. The time to enjoy these things. The time to be me - and strangely enough I feel that I am being given the opportunity.

He looks at me, arms full of books and boxes - looks at me while I gaze off into nowhere, and he waits. He always waits. He is very patient. And when I am done he comes closer beside me, and we walk in silence together until we reach his home.

Inside we sit amidst Impa's scattered belongings, and I pick Six's brain consistently about each item.

"Do you want this?" he asks, handing me the photo from earlier. He gestures it towards me, Hero side up.

"Yes," I say and reach for it, but he holds it still in his hand, and I am forced to meet his gaze, questioning. He says nothing, but his eyes search mine. His moments of intensity, like this one, are frequent but I do not ask him about it, I simply let him do it and perhaps to others they might find it odd, but to me..

"You can keep it," he says, interrupting my thoughts. "It never hurts to have some extra courage with you." He smiles then, laughing a bit at the silly line.

"Thanks," I say, and I think about how I like my new friend. I like looking at him and I like how he accepts me. I feel then the warning in my chest and I stop thinking immediately. I bring the Hero's photo to my gaze and I look upon him. "He must have been something to see in person," I add.

Six laughs loudly. "Yeah he was quite the looker, huh?"

I laugh in return, and I stand up quickly, walking to the small table beside the bed. "I'll just leave this here," I say as I prop the photo up, displaying it. I jokingly take my time positioning it just perfectly, and Six laughs again at me as I hide a smile that wants to creep upon my lips.

"You do that," he says, feigning seriousness.

I return to the floor beside him. "Tell me everything you know," I ask of him, spontaneously.

He takes a deep breath. He is probably unsure of where to begin. He pauses for a moment, thinking. He opens his mouth occasionally to say something, but stops before forming an entire word. Finally, he says, "There is something that doesn't sit well with me.. the continuity of the Hero's story.. I've read everything there is of importance from Impa's and I just can't figure out where he and Sheik went off to, or what happened to them." He trails off, silence again for a minute. "I think something bad happened, to tell you the truth. I feel.. a lot of unrest.. spirits left with unfinished business."

This surprises me a bit. I had the inclination that they had disappeared together happily. "Why do you feel that way?" I ask.

"There is a letter here, from Princess Zelda," he begins looking through the documents and finds the one he is referring to, "in it, she replies to Link about his request for her to give to him the Ocarina of Time again. Apparently he wanted to go back, and the situation seemed dire." He hands the letter to me.

"Back where?" I ask, as I skim the handwriting.

"Back to a certain point in time.. I'm guessing.. to rectify some sort of error."

I continue reading. "She denies him?" I exclaim.

He nods slowly. "Yeah. And then, there's nothing after that.. no other letters from him, to him, about him." He trails off, but turns to me suddenly. "I get the feeling, that he was alone." He looks at me sadly.

"But, I thought he and Sheik.." I begin, sentence ending without a conclusion, the answer formulating itself in my brain before the words could come out. "Wait.. you're telling me.."

"I think something very terrible happened. I think yes, that they left together, but that it ended before its time.. before it was supposed to."

My heart sinks. I imagine a slew of horrible scenarios in my head, and the Hero, left broken hearted and alone. I don't know what to say then, in that moment, and as I think we both sit silently, mulling over what seems to have been the fate of the Hero of Time.

"You know," Six says, breaking the silence, "I was planning on doing some investigating, but I've hit a few snags. You wanna go on an adventure with me? Do you have the time?"

_The time.. the time.. the time.. enough time.._ the voice repeats in my head.

"I.." I try to answer but the voice continues, it gets louder. "I.. I'm sorry I.. the voices.. they won't stop." I cover my ears in a failed attempt. What the fuck is going on?

"Hey," he says, coming toward me, and gently takes both my hands from my ears and into his own near his chest. "Look at me," he prompts and I do so, "don't let them bother you," he continues. And his touch is electrifying - it frightens me a bit and I pull away. He remains there motionless as I avoid his gaze. Great.. so much for coming off cool and collected. Dammit.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.. I just know what those voices sound like and I was trying to -"

"It's okay," I interrupt gently. "Listen, this isn't the first time in my life I've heard stuff like this. I heard strange things, felt strange things, in the academy, too. It's just really strong here, that's all. Please don't think I'm crazy, because I'm not, I promise you." I try to smile.

He smiles slightly. "I don't think that," he says, and I believe him.

* * *

We do not talk anymore about adventures or voices the rest of the night. I lay on the bed on my stomach, head resting in my hands, with Six sitting on the floor beside me, us both enjoying alcohol he had picked up from the store not too long ago. He pours me another glass - I didn't realize mine was empty already - and I thank him.

"I must have needed this," I say, laughing. I take a swig from the glass.

"I've gotta say, I'm surprised at your resistance to this stuff," he replies, looking at the label of the bottle.

"Hey I've only had two glasses!"

He pretends to count seriously with his fingers. "Three."

"How many have you had, then?"

"Four," he replies.

"I'm surprised at _your_ resistance to this stuff," I say back to him. "Must be the muscles."

"What?!" he spurts out, laughing.

"Do you work out all the time? Like, pumping iron all day?"

"I am not that muscular."

"Yeah whatever you say." I take a big sip from my glass.

"I run a lot, actually. I'm into some sports.. old-school stuff like archery. On the weekends I help out on the horse trails.. I lead people up and down Death Mountain on horseback for fun."

I laugh. "Death Mountain on horseback sounds terrible! People pay to do that?"

"Eh it's pretty tame, actually. It's been a long time since it was treacherous, you know," he replies, raising his eyebrows. "The view is incredible up there. Kinda romantic at sunset."

"Meh."

He sips from his glass, eyes looking at me. "Meh? You wouldn't want to take someone up there on horseback, make out under the setting sun? I betcha that's what your Hero of Time did, long ago." He winks at me.

"Nah I'm done with relationships."

"You're such a downer."

"Whatever. Hey, could you fill me up?" I reach my now empty glass towards him, and he takes it, pops some ice cubes inside, and pours to the brim.

"Kakariko Preserves, my friend," he laughs, handing my newly filled glass back to me.

I feel the dark liquid warm my mouth and the burn is pleasant as it travels down into my stomach. I hadn't planned on getting drunk tonight, but it looks like it may end up that way.

"Do you like people?" I ask randomly, my head resting lazily on my hand.

He laughs. "What?"

"I don't like people very much," I say.

"Do you like me?" he asks. He takes a sip from his glass. His lips are wet.

"You're alright."

"You like Link," he states, taking another sip. I watch his throat as he swallows.

"He's dead," I say back matter-of-factly.

Six raises his eyebrows. "True, but he was alive once. Would you have liked him less then?"

I shake my head fiercely. "Who said I liked him?"

He laughs again. "It's apparent." He stands awkwardly, and sits beside me on the bed, stumbling only briefly. "What would you say to him now, if he were here?" He smiles strangely. He is swaying a bit in my vision, head outlined by the golden light emanating from the lamp directly behind him.

I sit up, holding onto his leg for balance. I face him and try to put on a serious expression. "Oh, Hero of Time -", I start, jokingly.

"No," Six interrupts, "For real." His eyes are wide, focused.

My head drifts and I look up at the ceiling to concentrate. "I would say... are you real?"

He laughs quietly. "That's what you would say?"

I tug on his shirt gently. "Green looks good on you."

"You would tell him that?" he asks, still laughing.

"No.." I begin, slurring, "I'm telling _you_ that."

"Oh," he says quietly. He looks down at my hand on his shirt briefly, and looks up at me again through his dark lashes. "Thanks."

I let go of the fabric, my hand slipping down into his lap lazily. Wow, get a grip, I tell myself. You're drunk. I lay back, falling haphazardly onto the blanket. Six rushes over me, grabbing the glass I almost drop onto his floor. He sets it gently down on the bedside table. The warm liquid fuzzes around my brain, the room, sways gently back and forth. I feel like I'm on a ship, sailing to a wonderful place.

I hear Six picking up other glasses from the floor, moving about the room in his bare feet. I hear him then come near me, and I feel a warmth surrounding my body. Another blanket. Nice. "Mmph," I mutter.

"Mmm hmm," he says.

And I peer up from my horizontal state and watch him quietly as he nears the sofa. He removes his shirt in one swift motion and.. oh.. I shouldn't be thinking this.. damn alcohol..

It's one of those things.. that you can never unsee, and I know I'm going to wake up in the morning and have to talk to him and not unsee it, and..

curse those old-school sports of his. Curse those horses and bows and arrows.

* * *

**Thank you for your continued readership. **Following, Favoriting, and/or Reviewing let's me know this story isn't floating out somewhere unseen. I appreciate the friendly acknowledgment if you can find the time.


	3. No Going Back

"It is only with the heart that one can see rightly;

what is essential is invisible to the eye. "

_~Antoine de Saint-Exupery _

* * *

I hear cuccos outside.. and the sun, the sun is spilling in through the window, I can see it through the one eye I have slightly opened. And the room, unfamiliar, greets me, as I realize I'm not in the dorm room I've called home for the past 2 years.

On the table beside me, a cup of coffee from a shop, the lid still on top. I feel the cup and it's still warm. On the table also a note,

_Good morning. The coffee is for you._

I taste it and it is very good although slightly cooled, the caffeine propelling me to lift myself out of bed. I shower and dress, and bring what's left of my coffee outside with me as I exit the house.

I figure he is at Impa's, so I walk there slowly. A building to my right catches my eye, what appears to be a gift shop, and I step inside. It's strange in here, dusty and old, knickknacks piled up everywhere, and a strange man at the counter with a hood. There is some odd music playing as well, like a medieval apothecary if you can imagine it. I feel the urge to leave but a display near the counter distracts me. I don't own a vehicle as I've never needed one, but I spot an elaborate keychain that draws my attention. It's a Sheikah Eye, and it calls to me, wavering ever so slightly on its hook. I take it in my hands and turn it over - 30 rupees.. damn, what a rip-off. Regardless, I keep it with me as I turn the carousel display to the left, stopping at a Triforce. It's golden and shiny and I suddenly think of Six, and then I figure I'm crazy for buying another dude a gift. Crazy or not, I buy both. I tuck them away in my pocket.

I see him at Impa's, kneeling over some wild flowers that have grown near the perimeter of the house. He has a bunch already in his left hand. The green hoodie he wears shields his face, and I don't think he can see me.

"Morning," I say to him.

"Oh," he says, standing up, dusting off some dirt from his pants. "Morning."

"Whatcha doing?"

He adds a few more flowers to the bunch, "I'm going to see my grandma. It'll only take a sec. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," I reply, shrugging casually, hands in my pockets.

We walk together down the steps again and then north, past even Six's house near the well. Clouds are beginning to gather in the sky, the sunlight blocking out, casting shadows over the town. It smells like rain.

"Strange weather," I remark, feeling a raindrop hit my cheek.

He turns toward me, his face silhouetted in the green of the hoodie pulled over his head. "That's why I wore this," he says and smiles. "It always rains a bit up here anyway."

I follow him through a stone archway and up a grass paved path. It's like the area was once a part of the mountain that was carved away long ago for this particular area, and the pathway is narrow until it opens up, revealing a larger space. I wonder why his grandma would live in such a place and then I realize.. it's a graveyard.

We continue on and stop at a headstone near the center, and he kneels down, placing a wild flower on top of the stone and a few more across the grass. He is quiet as he stays there, thinking I'm sure of her. I wonder then what she was like. If she was his only family left then.. he must be awfully lonely.

"I'm sorry," I say, for I knew not much else to. I remain standing, peering down at him. I am not good at situations such as these.

Six feels the blades of grass with his fingertips. "It's been a long time. I can't say it's always been easy, but.. she always told me to be brave." He lowers his hoodie and rakes his fingers through his blonde hair. The strands are slightly wet now, but he doesn't seem to mind. He stands then and takes my hand. "Come here," he says, pulling me to the back of the graveyard.

We end at a large tree, and at its base, an elaborate headstone. He has one wild flower left, and places it in my hand. "I saved this one for you," he tells me. I don't quite understand what he means, so I read what is discernible within the engravings on the withered stone before me.

_"The cursed swordsman.. sleeps before the sacred tree"_

"Are you serious?" I ask him, my head turning, I'm sure with a most unpleasant expression on my face.

"I'll give you a moment," he says, looking at me briefly with knowing eyes before walking away, back towards the entrance of the graveyard.

I'm stunned because first of all, I can not believe that this is what they wrote on the Hero's headstone. I mean, I feel terrible! Six is right.. there must be things we don't know. Why else would they forever brand the Hero as being cursed? And then, this feeling overwhelms me and I drop to my knees, the flower falling to the water-soaked ground. I feel a little unworthy to be here, to be honest, but at the same time..

_you miss him_, the voice says to me. _Do not cry._

And before I have an opportunity to stop myself I say quietly, "I miss you," and I do not know why. If the earth could move at will, it seems to, and I touch it to cease its trembling. Rain falls from the sky like tears, and someone is crying, I think to myself.. someone is crying. There is a lot of pain here, a lot of regret, and it is too much for me, so I stand.

Beside this grave lies the royal family too, I notice, and I regard the Princess Zelda's headstone. "What did you do to him?" I whisper. "Why did you deny him?". And a rush of wind, a light whisper.

A female voice. _I did not._

It frightens me and I turn, wishing to be reunited with Six.

We meet again at the entrance, my sneakers soaked through to their soles. The grass makes sloshing noises as we walk, cold and wet.

"I have something I want to show you," Six says as we approach his home. I welcome the interior, accepting its warmth and escape from the grey world outside.

"No more dead things," I say lightheartedly.

"Not quite," he reiterates, pulling out a chair from his desk, motioning for me to sit. I remove my coat and hand it to him, which he hangs on a hook near the front door. In front of me lies a map of Hyrule, and on it, red markings and circles and arrows, which Six seems to have made. And beside this map, a medium-sized box, closed.

"Open it," he says, gesturing.

I look at him with apprehension - I didn't feel like any more surprises for today. But I do, I open it, the hinges creaking as the lid unfolds. Inside it, a mask. A white mask with colored swirls and shapes. I look to him again for permission and he nods, so I pick up the mask carefully, letting it rest in my hands. It is not terribly heavy, nor is it cheap. It looks to be made of a light porcelain - it stares at me with cut-out eyes.

"The Mask of Truth," Six adds, as I gaze upon it. "And these markings," he points to the map before me, "these markings are the locations of Gossip Stones, spread throughout Hyrule."

"Gossip Stones," I repeat aloud, "they hold the wisdom of the Sheikah."

"That they do," he adds, "but I have a feeling they hold more than that."

Six kneels beside my chair, looking up at me. His blue eyes waver in the dim light; a desperation.

"Hear me out," he continues, staring. "This letter here," he shows me a folded piece of paper, and sets it on the desk in front of me, "if after you've read this letter you still won't go with me, I'll drop it and we'll hang out the rest of this week and forget about it."

I think about the possibilities of his statement. "You want to travel to these stones? Why haven't you done so yourself?" I'm curious as to why he needs me to do this with him, and what an endeavor this will be.. there are countless of these stones across Hyrule, some even in places untouched for hundreds of years. "Have you not used the mask yourself? According to this map," I point out a location, in Kakariko Village, "there is one not far from here. Certainly you must have been curious enough to try."

Six takes the mask into his own hands, feeling the smooth material with his thumbs. "I have."

"And?"

He stalls for a moment. "The messages.. they weren't meant for me." He shrugs.

A look of confusion is most likely visible on my face as I try to comprehend what he just said. "What do you mean?"

"The magic.. it was all blurry to me.. I couldn't make out anything clearly."

"Wait a minute," I say, speaking anxiously, "you _saw_ things?"

"Yes."

"But how will I be any different? How will I be able to see what you have not?" I ask.

Six sighs, seemingly summoning some sort of courage. "Because they asked for you," he answers, finally.

And I can't say a word then, goosebumps of sorts traveling down my arms, a chill around the back of my neck. My brows are furrowed, I'm sure, and my lips pressing tightly together, a thin line of silence. I bring my fingertips to them, contemplative, as I sit and make poor Six wait; he squirms a bit uncomfortably, messing with his hair. After a moment I say to him, "who are _they_?"

He looks almost bashful. "Those who created the messages. There is more to this mask, more to the power of the stones than I think you realize. You don't just.. see. It's like.." he tries to explain the vision he encountered, "an interactive memory. And these memories, they were left for a reason, very strategically, for a purpose. A purpose that isn't intended for me."

"How do they know me?" I wonder aloud, folding my arms across my chest; a protective barrier.

"Does anyone question the Goddesses? The Triforce? They just are, and this is what it is, and for some reason.. you were meant to come here. Look, we can go to the graveyard. There is a Gossip Stone near the old temple. You can try, just once, and if you don't like it.. that's it." There is no harm in Six's eyes - no mal intent, no scheming. His pupil's waver and the irises, sky blue, peer into me telepathically, like they have since I arrived. For some reason I cannot deny him. I feel this weird obligation to him, one that is so very alarming since I have not trusted anyone for quite some time. I wonder then, how much better off I'd be if I said no, and went back to the academy - that cold, dark place that offers me only sadness and loneliness. And that is when I answer Six, because I realize how much better off I'd be, if I stayed.

"I'll try it," I respond, and there is no going back.

* * *

_To he who has forgotten -_

_This mask has been left for you._

_Wear it and speak to me, Sheikah of a modern age._

_We have sacrificed much, and as such I cannot bear to be separated from him._

_So heed the memories I have left you,_

_and connect them so that our past, present, and future_

_can be spent with the one we cannot be without._

_Do not take lightly time which passes without end._

_It is the one thing we could not defeat._

_We will die trying, so you will not have to._

_Reunite me with my Hero again, and so shall you be with yours._

_- Sheik_

* * *

The letter swirls around in my head as I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Finally, when dreams take me, I am engulfed in darkness thus letting the spirits have access to my innermost subconscious. I see faces, hear voices, feel many tiny and cold fingers touching my skin. And the Mask of Truth, it appears from nowhere, becoming visible from behind a curtain of the darkest, blackest fog, and it nears forth, until it aligns itself before my eyes.

Peering out through the open holes, I see bits of inky rain, scattering down from somewhere above. The sky turns a deep amber then, a bronzed horizon, pixelated and broken. Then, in the distance, something materializes into view; a hunched over figure covered in the heaviest of armors. Unwillingly I am pushed forth, until I near it, and the body language of this creature - exhausted and defeated, its painful existence - kneels its tired form towards the earth.

As I continue ever closer, it brings a metal hand to the floor and turns its head, and its skeletal face reveals itself to me; gaping eyes, hollow and infinite. It simply looks at me, and then turns away, head bowing in melancholic regret. It does not speak to me as the other spirits have, perhaps it does not have the strength, but I feel its emotions tangible. And I can do nothing but feel sorry for this armored ghost, until I sense the worst pain imaginable attach itself to my nervous system. I yell, for it hurts like no other, and this pain wakes me..

bringing me into today.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder why the past intrigues you so much?" Six asks, as we sit together near the entrance to what was known as the Shadow Temple.

The Gossip Stone before us stares unblinking, the Mask of Truth, positioned between my hands. It is dark in this open, cavernous space in which we sit, the door to the temple a void where a breeze howls lightly from within its interior.

I look to him. "I've always felt as if I am just going through the motions of every day life, "I begin as he hangs off my every word, "like my existence has no real meaning - like a ghost floating through hallways, unable to connect with the here and now. I thought at first I was only depressed, unhappy with who I was, what I have been able or unable to accomplish." Six nods, ever non judgemental. I continue, "Once I started learning of Hyrule's past, the mysteries of it most people glaze over without a second thought, I knew that devoting what time I had to unravel it would bring me some sort of peace.. almost like finishing a puzzle that had been left incomplete."

Six breathes deeply, his arms wrapped around his knees, brought up to his chest. He sits casually, staring up at the rocky surface of the large alcove, eyes tracing. "I guess that's what passions are built from," he says softly, "the desire to know all of what is meaningful to us."

I rest the mask in my lap, and lean back, my palms on the ground behind me. "How about you, " I ask, "why does it interest you?" It is very still here, rain mixed with the earth creating a scent to the air; musky and old.

He is quiet for a moment, thinking. "My grandma would tell me bedtime stories when I was very young. Tales of the hero who saved Hyrule, his friends and his foes. But the story would have no real end.. and I'd ask her why, why is this story so sad? And she'd tell me, because it _is_ sad. Because sometimes heroic tales don't end as they should, and sometimes they don't end at all. I'd ask her then, how can a story from so long ago not be finished?" he trails, his sentence losing volume. His breath catches as he continues, "She said, some stories span lifetimes, and many characters come into play. She said, sometimes there are many heroes and many villains, and that maybe Hyrule's history is too great, too important to be finite."

I think about this, about the possibilty of the past being interwoven with the now. "It's different here, than in the city," I say thoughtfully, "in the city everyone is busy with preparing for tomorrow. Here, in Kakariko, it's like everyone has just stopped for a moment. I find that here people live from what has happened, where as in the city, people live off what may be. It's almost like, because the past is so tangible here, you can't ignore it." I wonder if I am making any sense, trying to formulate my ideas verbally and I think I may be coming off as extremely vague. "I didn't come from the city, you know. I was born in a town that rested against Lake Hylia."

Six's expression changes from contemplative to slight surprise. "Really?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I was really sick all the time, and I was in bed constantly. I didn't have a lot of energy to do anything, so I spent a lot of time reading, watching the sun rise and set from my bedroom window. My parents called in every doctor they could and nothing was helping, until one in particular suggested I go to the city for better care. That's when I began staying at the academy. They have great doctors there and state-of-the-art medical equipment and technologies."

Six's expression changes again, this time sympathetic and concerned.

I continue, "I would always tell my mom, 'my heart is broken'. She'd ask me where it hurt, and I'd tell her, 'everywhere'. Turns out, I had a partial canal defect, atrioventricular, and I ended up having surgery. I've been fine since, but.. I still feel like there's a hole there, you know? Like it's been patched, up but.." I trail off, not really sure where I am going with all this.

"I'm so sorry.." he says softly.

"It's alright," I reply.

"And you've been at the academy all this time? Since the surgery?"

I nod lamely. "Yep. Because at first I needed to be watched, you know, to make sure nothing else went wrong. When it didn't, my parents just suggested I stay and continue my education there, just in case things got bad again. It never did, and... I never really heard from my folks again either. I would get letters and phone calls all the time at first, but every year.. it slowly dissipated." I bite my lower lip. "I probably hear from them twice a year, usually on the holidays. After that, I began to manifest this ill-will.. this disdain for them. And that's when I slowly started to distract myself with a time when people truly meant something, a time when people did really meaningful things and were honored for it - Hyrule's past." I sigh and look at Six in his eyes. "When I found out from you that the Hero of Time's life and the one he loved so dearly went to hell.. I just.." I fumble for words. "I just had to find out why. Because then maybe.. maybe it would bring me some sort of peace as well."

I smile at him, because even though it hurts, I'm glad he is there listening to me. And he doesn't judge and doesn't tell me what I should do about it, and for that I am thankful. I get this weird sensation now, that I wish for him to hold me, but I resist it.

"I'm ready," I say after a moment, taking the mask again in my hands and readying it.

"Are you sure?" he asks. He looks very worried, his hand reaching out somewhat to let me know it's okay to stop.

"Please," I say sarcastically, "just because I totally ruined the mood with my sob story it doesn't mean I'm not ready to do this." I smile at him teasingly.

I bring the mask up to my face, and place it there, and as I go into seemingly complete darkness, I hear Six yell, "Wait!" before I am consciously there no more.

* * *

I'm nowhere - or that's what it seems like as I drift through blackness and fog. And after what feels like an eternity, I see someone in the distance. A figure, silhouetted in light. Its hand is outstretched, reaching for mine. I try to reach out as well, but realize I don't have a hand to do so with. It doesn't seem to matter though, for the figure acknowledges it as I near. I land, it feels like on my knees, and I look up to see its face.

"Sheik," I say. My voice echoes, though how I do not know. There are no walls.

I feel so small before him, and I do not mind. He comes closer toward me, and kneels on one knee. He is breathtaking and I don't know what to say.

"I have been waiting a very long time for you," he says. His voice pierces my mind, like he is speaking directly into it.

"Where am I?" I ask. I try not to sound frightened, but I am.

"You are issuing forth a chain of events that you are meant to bear witness to. You will only begin to understand as you undertake them. Each time you place the Mask of Truth upon your face, you will relive certain moments of my life that I preserved in the Gossip Stones especially for you." He lifts my chin and we look into each other's eyes; red onto red. "You will not be the same once you do this. Do you accept your fate, Sheikah?"

"What is the point of this?" I ask quietly.

He rises, pulling me up with him. He stands taller than I. "Do you believe in love?" He asks.

"I.." I begin, stammering, unsure, "I'm not sure. I have never been."

"I was the same as you - bitter and untrusting. You have much to learn, as I did. You will not regret this, I assure you, for it will change everything. Our paths intertwine like currents, and they connect to the same end; only in different times, different bodies." He takes my hands in his own. "I beg of you, Sheikah, do this for me.. do this for the one we love. You know whom I speak of." And he is very close to me, and I am so confused but I start crying, because somehow.. I understand. "We share the same tears," he says, wiping one from my cheek with his finger. "I know this because I have shed them for an eternity in this realm. But do not cry, young one, for we will be happy once again. We do not have to be alone anymore." And he is not tangible because I try to grab hold of him as he dissipates, like smoke caught in a wisp of air.

I am left by myself. I am in shock and I am still in this dark and terrible place. What do I do? How do I get out of here? He wants to me do things but I don't even know.. I don't even know..

I'm weak, I realize. Why me? He called me Sheikah. Is it true? Are we related somehow? How is that possible?

And in that moment, I am lifted up, and the next thing I know, I am lying in bed. I am startled and I think I see Six lying next to me, and then I'm grabbing onto him, holding him close as I muffle my confused sobs into his chest. I don't care what he thinks at this point, I'll explain it to him once I regain my damn self-composure. He smells so nice and his bare chest feels so smooth against my face.

"Shh," he hushes me, holding me tight.

I suddenly feel so safe, like I could stay there for the rest of my life. But he moves on top of me, his body strong, and I am pinned beneath him. I don't know what's going on, but I feel a tingly excitement all over me as he presses himself close. And then, I feel his lips on my neck, whispers of a touch, warm breath. His chest is against mine. I get goosebumps all over and I squirm; it feels foreign to me but good. I don't have time to think before he is kissing me - velvety lips ghosting over mine, sublime wetness, the sweetest taste I have ever experienced. And I realize now that I do not have total control of my body, almost as if I am in someone else's - a subconscious puppet with limited strings. I'm kissing him back, no.. it's not me.. I am not sure if my thoughts can control actions, yet I feel every sensation. His lips are soft and malleable. He doesn't push me away, no.. he continues and all of this pent up sexual frustration I have been feeling for the past four years just boils up and wants to explode out from me. I don't honestly know how I can kiss him any harder, but I want to. I need to. I'm grabbing onto his hair and messing it between my fingers. I'm feeling his ears, touching their lengthy tips. He shudders over me. Holy shit, I think. What is..

"Six?" I ask as I pause for a breath of air.

And he stops, and I see him. He lifts up, his face in the darkened room, I can see it, and it's not Six. It's not Six.

"What are you talking about?" he whispers breathily, concerned.

My mouth is open as I search for words, and the only thing that can come to mind is one name, and I say it then, without anything else to lose.

"Link?" I ask.

He smiles.

And I look at my hands then, bringing them up to my vision, around the other body positioned over mine, and they're not mine. They're not mine. And I realize now who's memory I am experiencing, and now I understand what Six meant about 'interactive memories'. I think back to Sheik, whom I spoke to only moments before, and I know now what he also meant by being changed forever.

I believe him now.


End file.
